Jolly Roger
by eos nicte
Summary: Kol Mikaelson era un jodido pirata, y los amigos de Caroline Forbes habían intentado matarle; ahora él iría a por ellos para arrancarles la piel. Y la rubia continuaría amarrada en la bodega del barco hasta que le dijera dónde estaban. Él la haría hablar.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, todo lo demás sí. Cuidaíto conmigo._

 _aviso:_ _Este fic participa del Reto Semi-anual "Arriésgate a escribir un crossover" del foro Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

 **JOLLY ROGER**

 _capítulo 1_

 _._

 _I can give you a list with people who've underestimated me. None of them have made it a second time._

— _The Originals._

 _._

 _._

 _1715, Inglaterra_

—Invita la casa, señorita —babeó el mozo que atendía las mesas.

Caroline tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada. Un instante antes aquel corderito había ido hasta ella pidiéndole que abonara la jarra de bebida caliente que acababan de servirle. En su ciudad la conocían demasiado bien y sus tretas y sus engaños ya no le valían, pero en aquel puerto no tenían ni idea de quién era ella; es más, seguro que ni siquiera creerían que una mujer pudiera ser pirata.

Al ver su caída de ojos ese hombretón se redujo a gelatina, y en cuanto Caroline se agarró la falda de su vestido, enseñando de forma totalmente accidental parte de sus pantorrillas, no sólo su deuda fue olvidada sino que se ganó otra jarra de té tibio gratis.

Kol se llevó a los labios su vaso de ron sin perderla de vista; había visto toda la jugada de la joven. No la dejaría escapar, él no caería en sus juegos, llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de esa rata. Era noche cerrada y a nadie le extrañaría ver a un tipo como él salir de aquel tugurio con una joven como ella.

Kol Mikaelson se había afanado en vestirse como un auténtico caballero, con rigurosos ropajes elegantes y un sombrero de ala ancha cubriéndole el rostro. ¡Ja! Ella jamás le reconocería con esa pinta de ricachón estirado, y la gente jamás pensaría que iba a secuestrar a ninguna chica, creerían que aquella joven harapienta y desvergonzada sería una prostituta. Tan sólo otro joven adinerado que desfogaba sus vicios en el secreto de la noche en la peor taberna del puerto

Kol dio un último trago de despedida y se levantó. Soltó un par de monedas sobre la mesa de madera y sorteó mesas y borrachos con la elegancia de un felino. Hasta que se inclinó sobre la mesa más oscura y alejada, frente a Caroline.

—Buenas noches, encanto —la arrulló con la voz. — ¿Me acompañas a pasear por el puerto?

El pirata se divirtió al sentir la insolencia de la chica al golpear la mesa con la base de su jarra; eso significaba que no lo había reconocido, si no estaría aterrada.

Caroline bufó, al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en aquel tipo. No podía ver más que parte de su sonrisa ya que esa mesa estaba especialmente en penumbra y aquel hombre vestía un sombrero negro con un ala anchísima.

—La noche está demasiado oscura para fiarme de usted —gruñó con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, volviendo su atención hacia su té.

Sin embargo sentía que ese joven continuaba frente a ella.

—Vamos, belleza, no desconfíe de mí. También se puede disfrutar de la oscuridad —insistió petulante con una sonrisa en la voz—, las estrellas se ven mejor.

Caroline alzó la vista de su bebida y examinó al tipo en cuestión con escrutinio. Ropajes elegantes, no llevaba grandes armas a la vista y su afán infantil por ocultar el rostro evidenciaban la calaña de aquel Don Juan. No era más que un tipejo con dinero y gusto por el vicio bajo la seguridad del anonimato.

Muy bien. Caroline se irguió en la silla, adquiriendo una perfecta pose de joven cortesana, a pesar de su vestimenta. Ese tipo no sería muy difícil de desplumar; le acompañaría fuera tal y como él pedía y lo dejaría temblando. Al día siguiente ella ya no estaría en ese puerto así que las autoridades podrían buscarla cuanto quisieran.

—Está bien —sonrió con una timidez estudiada—. Confiaré en que usted jamás le haría nada malo a una muchacha respetable e indefensa como yo.

Caroline se alzó de su asiento y le tendió grácilmente la mano, mano que Kol tomó, acompañándola hacia la salida. "Respetable e indefensa", rió en su interior. Esa chica era una desvergonzada.

—Vayamos a la parte trasera. Es algo solitaria pero las estrellas brillan con fuerza ahí —musitó Kol dirigiéndolos a ambos a la pared más escondida del exterior, donde la parte más alejada de la taberna los resguardaba de la humanidad.

Bien… ahí tan sólo estaban ellos dos frente a un pequeño acantilado con un camino que daba al puerto.

—Bien, ¿le gusta? Le dije que la vista era extraordinaria.

—Lo siento, pero vas a tener que darme tu dinero —ladró Caroline recuperando aquel tono de cinismo en su voz, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al costado de la falda.

Kol sabía que Caroline todavía llevaría su revólver sujeto en una liga alrededor de su muslo, así que se abalanzó sobre ella.

—No te desnudes tan rápido, gatita —la sostuvo por los brazos perdiendo de repente toda aquella pose de elegancia y refinamiento.

Y Caroline supo quién era ese hombre incluso sin verle la cara, porque esa voz marcada y áspera, y esa pose insolente, ruda y certera sólo la tenía un pirata en todo el planeta Tierra: Kol Mikaelson.

—No puede… —la sorpresa hizo que dejara de luchar.

Kol notó cómo Caroline se estremeció de miedo al reconocerlo ante ella, tanto que la chica dio un paso atrás, pegando la espalda a la pared y sin quitarle el ojo de encima. ¡Ja! Sí, no se fiaba de él, parece que esa gatita lo conocía bien.

Si acaso Caroline albergaba alguna esperanza aquel bribón la despejó retirando un poco el sombrero de su rostro, lo justo para que ella pudiera reconocer aquella mueca burlona suya, y esa cicatriz de apenas dos centímetros en una de sus comisuras que dibujaba una media sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

Caroline intentó echar a correr, pero el pirata la agarró con rudeza, apresándola entre sus brazos, alzándola del suelo.

—Se acabó el juego —ladró Kol Mikaelson cargando con ella, sujetándola con tanta fuerza que amortiguaba sus patadas y golpes, mientras se adentraba por el camino quejumbroso tras el que le esperaba su barco.

* * *

—Intento ser educado, así que por última vez, Mrs. Forbes —paladeó Kol dando un paso contenido hacia ella en una amenaza velada—, ¿dónde está el resto de tu clan?

Era la cuarta vez que se lo preguntaba, y por cuarta vez Caroline le había dedicado una mirada de la más absoluta repulsión y odio.

No mencionaría una sola palabra.

Llevaba media hora en la bodega de aquel barco, amarrada a una viga de madera enorme que atravesaba la habitación con las manos atadas a la espalda. Frente a ella, Kol Mikaelson ya se había desprendido de sus lujosas ropas y había adquirido su vestimenta habitual: una camisa raída de lino sucio y cuello mao, un pantalón marrón holgado y resistente y unas botas negras de cuero, además de un cinturón de piel oscuro y tosco que le rodeaba la cintura y el torso con otra tira, que sostenía su sable de mango redondeado negro. Tampoco el sombrero cubría ya su rostro, por lo que Caroline pudo sentir de nuevo esos ojos negros, rasgados y penetrantes amenazándola sólo a ella, arrancándole la piel.

Kol estaba más moreno que hacía un tiempo, tenía la piel de un dorado intenso y el pelo oscuro corto, con una trenza de cuero marrón a un lado de su nuca.

—Deja de inspeccionarme y contesta. Se me acaba la paciencia.

Marcel, otro pirata que estaba junto a Kol, se despegó de la pared. Joder, estaba cansado de la insolencia que esa fulana tenía en la mirada. No entendía cómo su capitán lo permitía, pero él ya estaba hasta los cojones.

—¡Contesta! —le abofeteó la cara con fuerza.

Kol apenas pestañeó, apoyado en la pared de la bodega con aparente casualidad.

Caroline gruñó con rabia. Ese hijo de puta… casi la había tirado al suelo de un golpe. Apoyó la espalda contra la viga de madera y se impulsó con las rodillas, esforzándose por volver a ponerse de pie. No dejaría que la vieran débil, jamás. La sangre le hervía en las venas. Sus ojos se asomaron bajo sus cejas, y clavó una mirada furibunda sobre Kol.

Lanzó un escupitajo a los pies de Mikaelson.

El pirata en cuestión se separó de la pared con una aparente calma, pero a Caroline no lo engañaba, ella sabía que era un tigre con pelaje de gato, ella sabía perfectamente que las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza bullían en el interior de Kol. Y sabía que debía temerle, pero se negaba a demostrarle el miedo que sentía.

—Muy bien, no nos digas dónde están tus amigos —musitó él con suavidad, sosteniéndola sin apenas fuerza por la mandíbula—, simplemente navegaremos por todos los puertos de Inglaterra hasta encontrarlos, y cuando los tengamos yo mismo les arrancaré la piel y me haré un chaleco con ella.

Dicho eso, le soltó la cara y se volteó hacia la puerta de la bodega. No tenía prisa. Los amigos de esa rubita habían intentado matarle, y Kol Mikaelson siempre devolvía un favor.


	2. Chapter 2

_capítulo 2_

 _._

En el camarote más profundo, oscuro y putrefacto del navío El Beso de la Muerte, Caroline se revolvía en su amarre. No había ventana alguna allí, pero podría jurar que era de noche por el silencio reinante en el barco y el frío repentino que la había calado desde hacía unas horas. La noche anterior había sido tormentosamente helada, y el día insoportablemente caluroso. Por no hablar del hambre y la sed que tenía, además era incapaz de dormirse en la incómoda postura en que ese… cabrón de Mikaelson la había dejado amarrada. Llevaba ahí un día entero y sin embargo le parecía una vida.

Volvió a tirar de su amarre y siseó al sentir el escozor de las cuerdas contra las yagas que comenzaban a nacer en sus muñecas.

—Maldito… perro rastrero. Malnacido, estúpido hijo de…

—Un vocabulario muy extenso —musitó Kol entrando al cuartucho, seguido por el violento pirata del día anterior.

Caroline se tensó, sentada en el suelo como estaba, con la falda revuelta y una mueca de mal humor en el rostro –preciosamente adornado por su melena totalmente despeinada, por no hablar de las maravillosas ojeras que lucía–.

Marcel soltó una carcajada gutural al tiempo que se mesaba la barba. Ver a esa joven con tal soberbia en la mirada le producía risa. Podía creerse muy fiera, pero estaba equivocada si creía que ganaría frente a la Sombra. Kol Mikaelson, la Sombra, nunca perdía ante nadie, mucho menos ante una aprendiz de pirata piojosa.

—¿Y bien? Has tenido toda la noche y todo el día para reflexionar, ¿vas a decirme ya dónde está el resto de tu clan, Caroline? —la urgió Kol con la mirada fija al frente, ignorando su presencia física, y eso hizo que la joven sintiera un odio aún mayor por ese insolente sanguinario.

—No me llames por mi nombre, no tienes ese derecho —gruñó rabiosa.

Kol tragó saliva como si estuviera esperando esa respuesta, y se volteó hacia la puerta con los puños apretados. Si no salía de allí golpearía a la chica, y no le gustaría hacerlo. Pero le acabaría diciendo lo que necesitaba saber, sin duda lo haría.

—Muy bien, no recibirás comida ni agua hasta que hables. Ni saldrás de aquí —comentó el pirata saliendo del cuartucho, seguido por Marcel.

Caroline sintió algo de angustia trepar por su garganta, y habló a borbotones.

—¿Cómo puedo llamaros si decido hablar?

Tenía bastante hambre y sed, claro que no les diría la verdad sobre sus amigos pero si no podía aguantar más se inventaría algo y… ese camarote estaba tan apartado de la cubierta que… si necesitaba llamarles no sabía cómo…

—Yo decido cuándo, querida —sonrió Kol—. Doy pocas oportunidades, no las desaproveches.

* * *

Amaneció, anocheció y volvió a amanecer. Y nadie entró en el camarote en todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Había pasado otra maldita noche amarrada a esa columna de madera, encerrada en ese cuartucho lleno de cuerdas y barriles vacíos, que apestaba a pescado. Por supuesto no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche; estaba sedienta, hambrienta, congelada por el frío que invadía el barco por la noche, y tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y hormigueante por llevar en esa postura algo más de dos días.

Caroline se removió.

Daba igual, ella jamás le diría a esa tripulación dónde estaba su gente.

Ni aunque lo supiera.

* * *

El sol naciente, anaranjado, comenzó a bañar la cubierta del barco de luz. Kol bostezó sonoramente mientras sostenía el timón con firmeza. Joder… llevaba ahí toda la noche, y aunque el cansancio había dejado cada músculo de su cuerpo totalmente laxo, la plenitud que sentía al pasar tantas horas manejando su barco en mar abierto, sólo él en la cubierta… El mar y él, no existía nada más en esos momentos, esas noches… El frío que le llegaba hasta los huesos y le erizaba la piel, y en cuanto comenzaba a amanecer sentía el sol dorándole la piel, haciéndole sudar. ¡Joder, el mar! La sal pegada a su cuerpo musculado por el esfuerzo, eso le encantaba. Le llenaba el cuerpo de adrenalina por más cansado que estuviera.

—Buenos días, capitán —bramó con entusiasmo Thierry.

Kol destensó los hombros y estiró la cicatriz de su comisura en una leve sonrisa.

—Todo tuyo, Hueso —soltó el timón dejándole el mando y bajó las escalerillas hacia la cubierta.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el lado contrario del barco, donde se encontraba su camarote particular y un cuartillo que hacía las veces de enfermería. Se moría por refrescarse la cara, comer un trozo de pan y tumbarse en su camastro para descansar durante varias horas.

Un pensamiento golpeó a Kol y le paralizó.

Dios… necesitaba respuestas. Tenía que matar a quienes le habían agraviado. Su fama empezaba a resentirse.

Desanduvo la cubierta y se dirigió a la puerta bajo el timón. Allí estaban las cocinas, la bodega donde dormía la tripulación y todas sus armas, y el cuartucho más diminuto, uraño y desvencijado de todo el barco; en él el calor por el día era asfixiante, y el frío nocturno cortaba la piel, en él estaba su testaruda prisionera.

En cuanto descendió las escaleras notó que el calor que ya ajusticiaba la cubierta no era nada comparado con el que incendiaba la parte inferior del barco. Todavía tuvo que bajar otras escaleras más, dejando arriba las cocinas y a su tripulación, y las gotas de sudor empezaron a hacer mella en su camisa.

Acercó el oído con suavidad hacia la puerta de madera, y tuvo que aguantar una carcajada al oír varios tirones incómodos de la cuerda rozando la madera. Llamó a la puerta con fuerza, y comprobó que los ruidos cesaban en seco.

Kol sonrió como sólo el demonio, o un pirata, podrían hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y Caroline se tensó como un rayo. Estaba cabreada, muy cabreada.

Kol dio dos pasos secos haciendo temblar la madera bajo sus botas, y se quedó quieto frente a ella, de pie con las piernas abiertas. Llevaba su sable negro colgado a un lado del cinto. Caroline bufó, estaba listo para matar desde primera hora de la mañana, qué sorpresa…

El pirata no podía creer que aquella mujer le estuviera mirando con esa insolencia, como si le desafiara abiertamente y no tuviera ningún miedo. Sin embargo, él sabía que lo tenía, tenía la respiración agitada y el cuerpo tenso como una cuerda. Pero tenía que reconocer la bravura de esa joven.

Esa batalla de miradas le había divertido en un primer momento, pero al ver que Forbes no tenía intención de decir una palabra, Kol volvió a sentir la furia recorrerle el cuerpo como un calambre, como los días anteriores. Apartó la mirada y tragó saliva sonoramente. Apretó los puños. Notaba que iba a perder el control con ella, y se obligó a mantenerse donde estaba. Sin embargo no pudo evitar arrancarle la piel con la mirada y ladrarle con una amenaza velada.

—Llevas dos noches sin dormir, estás secuestrada en un barco lleno de hombres a reventar de testosterona y te has pasado dos días sin comer. ¿Estás segura de que todavía no quieres hablar?

—Aún puedo aguantar, gracias —ironizó Caroline con un gruñido—. He estado más tiempo sin comer, y no siempre he tenido una cama dónd…

—Oh, sí, se me olvidaba que eres una mujer de la calle.

Si ese gilipollas creía que insinuando que era una prostituta iba a amedrentarla estaba muy equivocado, lo único que conseguiría era cabrearla aún más, y Caroline enfadada era la mujer más terca del planeta.

—Bucanero de medio pelo… ¡Prefiero morir de hambre, sed o calor antes que decirte nada, pedazo de…!

—Si yo fuese tú cuidaría esa boca —gruñó Kol con furia contenida. Dio dos pasos exactos hacia ella y de repente la sostuvo con fuerza por la mandíbula. La miró fijamente a los ojos y Caroline por primera vez desde que hubo pisado ese barco deseó haber estado callada—. Te aseguro que nunca había hecho tantos esfuerzos para no golpear a alguien.

Kol la notó temblar y, todavía agrediéndola con la mirada, la soltó y se dio la vuelta hacia una esquina del cuartucho. Cogió un pequeño cubo lleno de agua y la probó con los dedos. Helada…

Se puso delante de Caroline y le volcó el cubo de agua encima.

—Si mueres te aseguro que no será de calor —gruñó contenido.

Caroline tragó saliva algo asustada. No le gustaba cómo le estaba mirando el pirata. Sabía que su ropa se había mojado y… podía ver lujuria en sus pupilas. Y ella sabía lo que venía cuando un hombre la miraba así. Había vivido demasiado tiempo en la calle como para no saberlo.

Cualquier rastro de rabia desapareció. En cambio, Kol…

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al verla temblar. Acojonada, estaba acojonada.

Soltó una carcajada. Cualquier cosa para hacer que esa mujer sintiera un terror absoluto y contara todo lo que sabía. No podía hacerle daño porque dejaría de serle útil, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo. La acojonaría recordándole todas las maneras en que un hombre podía torturarla.

—Estas empapada, gatita —arrastró la voz con su acento marcado, sabiendo que eso la asustaría aún más.

Joder… eso estaba surtiendo efecto, lo supo por cómo Caroline aceleraba la respiración y… joder, tenía la blusa de escote cuadrado pegado al pecho, translúcida por el agua, y ambos sabían que se le adivinaban los… pezones a través de la tela.

Su miembro dio un tirón y la sangre comenzó a acumularse. Kol se mordió los labios y dio gracias por llevar unos pantalones tan holgados, porque de ese modo ella no podría ver el poder que tenía sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Ten cuidado —musitó con voz ronca, y salió del camarote.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 _capítulo 3_

 _._

—Muy bien, encanto. Estoy cansado de esperar a que entres en razón. ¿Prefieres mantenerte callada? Perfecto. En un par de días estaremos en Bristol, ya hemos puesto rumbo a tu pueblo.

—No… —musitó Caroline revolviéndose. Ese hombre no sabía…

—¿No? —rió Kol—. Bien, lástima que tu opinión —masculló despreciando con la mirada cada milímetro de Caroline— no valga una puta mierda aquí dentro. Y ten algo por seguro, encontraré a tus amigos, y tú verás cómo les arranco la piel a todos. Tú serás la últim…

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Eres un cabrón, no tienes ni idea de dónde nos est…!—bramó Caroline fuera de sí, tirando de sus amarres hasta hacerse sangre en las muñecas.

Kol rugió y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Alguien le empujó.

Caroline dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Joder, Sombra! —masculló Aiden agarrando a Kol por la espalda.

—Lobo, o me sueltas o te juro por Dios que te buscas otra puta tripulación —ladró Kol a media voz, con fiereza.

El capitán Mikaelson sostenía su sable de empuñadura negra entre las manos con firmeza. Tomó aire. Lobo dio un paso atrás, joder, no podía arriesgarse.

Caroline bajó la vista a su propio hombro herido. Un simple corte. Un rasguño casi insignificante.

La hoja del sable de Kol tenía apenas unas gotas de sangre.

—No puedes matarla todavía. La necesitamos —musitó Aiden entre el fastidio y la precaución. No se interpondría, pero debía intentar controlar el puto temperamento impredecible de su capitán.

Caroline se aguantaba un rugido en el pecho. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a coger aire de nuevo. "Hijo de puta", susurró para sí. Lo mataría. Algún día lo mataría por eso.

—Tiene gracia que hables de madres ajenas.

Kol Mikaelson por fin desclavó su mirada furibunda de ella, y dejándolos a ambos atrás, se dio la vuelta y salió golpeando el suelo con furia, todavía con su sable en la mano.

* * *

—No sé qué más puedo hacer, Lobo. Esa mujer me tiene al borde del colapso. ¡He estado a punto de matarla! No puedo aguantar más. Ella no quiere decir nada, pero te juro por Dios que lo va a soltar, joder.

—Como esto siga así vas a tener problemas. Los chicos se están impacientando, Capitán, hace semanas que no pisamos tierra. Van a sublevarse… Empiezan a correr rumores de que te has ablandado y que cualquiera puede insultarte a ti o a tu tripulación, y eso no nos benef…—musitó Aiden casi avergonzado. Quería avisar a su capitán, mantenerlo alerta, pero al mismo tiempo le apenaba tener que decirle algo así al hombre que había luchado por todos ellos.

—¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?! —bramó Kol con fastidio, al tiempo que frotaba aquel trapo por la hoja de su cuchillo con más ahínco, la quería reluciente—. En cuanto consiga que me diga dónde están los demás, los mataré, pondré sus cabezas en varias picas y decoraré la puta cubierta con ellas —masculló rabioso.

—¿Y cuándo crees que va a decírtelo? Sombra, a veces pareces nuevo… —rió levemente Aiden, continuando con su labor-. Es más que evidente que esa ratera no va a delatar a sus compañeros por más que te atacaran. ¿A dónde estamos yendo, eh? —le interpeló con familiaridad. Nadie más en todo el navío se atrevería a hablarle así, acabaría muerto al instante, pero Aiden era como su hermano—. ¿De verdad crees que van a estar esperándote en su ciudad? ¿No crees que habrán huido ya esperando que volvieras para matarlos?

Kol bufó fastidiado. Odiaba que el Lobo tuviera razón y le plantara la verdad en la cara con aquella obviedad. Le hacía sentir un crío.

—¿Y qué coño puedo hacer? Mis hombres necesitan sentir que hago algo, además, necesitan bajar a tierra firme después de tantos meses. Tienen necesidades, joder.

Aiden rió por lo bajo, sabía bien qué tipo de necesidades tenían esos tíos. Ojo, él también quería descargar en cualquier burdel, pero le resultaba graciosa la forma tan trascendental que tenía el capitán de decirlo.

Kol se afanó en limpiar manchas ya inexistentes en el sable.

—Necesitas que te diga dónde están, Sombra. No podemos malgastar tiempo yendo de un lado para otro dando palos de ciego para limpiar tu nombre. Si lo haces —bajó la voz un tono buscando la mirada de Kol, porque aquello era vital—, te matarán tus propios hombres en tu propio barco, nombrarán otro capitán y volveremos a abordar barcos. Te estás jugando la vida, mueve ficha rápido.

El capitán Mikaelson dio unas cuantas patadas al suelo y tironeó del cinto de cuero que le surcaba el torso, ahora desnudo por el calor. Tragó saliva algo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir, y vigiló que estuvieran solos, al tiempo que se colocaba el sable en el cinto fingiendo desinterés.

—No quiero tener que torturarla…

Aiden le miró con diversión, y volvió a reír continuando con su labor, hablando sin mirarle siquiera.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo ya no sabes cómo funcionan las mujeres?

Kol alzó la mirada hacia él, escéptico. ¿Su puto amigo iba a darle una charla sobre mujeres? ¿O pensaba argumentarle, como haría su padre, el por qué las mujeres respondían mejor si se las educaba duramente?

—Déjame adivinar… —soltó un bufido de censura.

—Eres un imbécil, no me refería a eso —le reprochó Aiden con diversión por esperar siempre lo peor de los demás. — Esa ratera, por muy pirata que sea, por muy ruda, resistente o sanguinaria que pueda llegar a ser, es una mujer, ¿comprendes?

—No sé si funcionaría… —musitó Kol ensimismado, trazando todo un plan en su mente.

—¿Cómo no va a funcionar? El sexo femenino está deseando, siempre, sentir que un hombre las ama y las quiere como a nada en el mundo —rio, sabiendo que habían encontrado la clave para salvar el pellejo de su amigo—. Finge que te trae loco, finge que te machaca el corazón y que es la dueña de tu… "sable" —susurró divertido, al tiempo que dejaba su labor para señalarle con un dedo en mitad de la cara—. Se ablandará como una muchachita y te contará lo que quieras.

Kol torció el gesto, dubitativo… Aquello no le terminaba de convencer.

—Me llevaría demasiado tiempo… esa mujer es más fiera que varios de nuestros hombres.

Lobo soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Hay que decir que lo has puesto más difícil cuando le has intentado ensartar hace un momento, y las cuerdas y eso tampoco habrán ayudado pero…

—Pero las mujeres están deseando enamorarse… —terminó la frase Kol, pensativo. ¿Funcionaría? A lo largo de su vida había visto mujeres preciosas y bastante inteligentes casarse con borrachos agresivos y pobres, ¿necesitaba alguna prueba más? Esa fiera tenía los días contados para convertirse en un inocente gatito y después… en un pútrido cadáver descabezado—. Puedo… fingir que me pone nervioso que… —movió la mano como si esas fueran nimiedades de un plan sencillísimo-, que estaría dispuesto a arriesgarme a… defenderla como un bastardo. Sí… ¿Cuál debería ser mi primer paso? ¿Cómo… entro ahí y… arreglo… lo del sable y eso? —musitó pensativo casi para sí, maquinando hasta el último detalle.

—Eres el capitán, piensa algo por ti mismo —bromeó Aiden a media voz, porque la tripulación no debería oír esa camaradería, le perderían el respeto a Kol y le pondría las cosas difíciles a Aiden si se sublevaban.

Kol se llevó una botella a la boca, meditabundo.

De repente unos sonidos secos y agudos resonaron por la cubierta, algo blandía el aire. Sonaba como si hubiera una matanza en los camarotes.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios…? —bramó el capitán.

Gritos femeninos.

La sangre se le heló. Ella… Esa… ¿esa era su oportunidad?

—¡Joder, Sombra! —casi le empujó Aiden. Era su puñetera obligación mediar en los conflictos del navío, y más si podía sacar provecho de ello.


End file.
